Ride with the Winchesters
by Zinc 99
Summary: When Sam and Dean come to town.. things are gonna be anything but boring


**Part 1**

"Son of a bitch! Its coming back"

" Get into the shaft, we're out of bullets!" Sam yelled. ... the three of us squeezed into the tiny dark space, as sam grabbed my wrist and pulled me in. Dean followed quickly and pulled the door shut. " thank god Eve's monster cant hear or smell us..its a hybrid gone wrong .." i said , my voice shaking. " Yeah lucky for us, Sam here lost the colt. Or this would hve been over!" Dean said, his voice full of anger.

"Dean... "

"shut up Sammy!" "

"Please can u guys calm down?" I begged. "We're lucky to be alive. All we gotta do is wait around for the monstor to leave. ...lets hope that happens soon..." my voice was still shaky... the shaft was tiny and we barely had place to move our bodies.

I was now vaguely aware of Sams chest pressed against my breast. His warm breath against my face was comforting. "Hey it'll be ok.".. His palm touched my face. "We're going to be ok, i promise." I couldn't help melting under his gaze. Sam, the demonic abomination with the face of an angel, had me under a spell...

It had been 2 days sice Sam and Dean Winchester had arrived in town. People had started dying violent deaths in their homes. Initially we all thought it was an animal attack, a bear maybe. The victims had had their guts ripped out, the police couldn't find anything but instinct told me this was different. This was something far more dangerous. I did some research. The Winchester brothers seemed like this towns only hope...

"Yeah Sammy, its going to be ok!" Mocked Dean, snapping me out of my trance. "Which means we gotta spend another day in this god awful town, in that cheap hooker motel!"

"What, i thought you liked,.."

"Shut your pie-hole! "

Suddenly the three of us went silent. Listening for any movement on the outside. The only sound was the sound of our breathing deep heavy evenly place breaths. ...

Deans hand suddenly snaked around and grabbed my waist. "You alright sweetheart?" He whispered as his lips brushed against my ear. I nodded quietly, unable to speak. ... feeing their muscular bodies pressed against me, i felt a warmth spreading through my body. With them, I was safe. ..

I felt a sudden change in the mood.. The shaft was starting to feel hot, the air was charged with sexual tension. ... i looked back and tilted my chin up. Dean's lips closed on mine in a passionate kiss. Urgent yet gentle. He tasted of warm syrup and whisky., exquisite.

Sam hand was suddenly between my thighs. He stroked the inner surface in slow teasing movements, working his way up. I moaned involuntarily into Dean's mouth. Dean's hands were under my shirt, cupping my breasts, his thumbs grazing my nipples. I gasped. "Easy, ...easy". He said gently biting my lower lip. Sam kissed my neck , my collar bones. Biting and branding me with his teeth. His hands under my skirt moved up, and i became acutely aware of the wetness in my panties. My breath was ragged. Oh no, he's going to know im wet. The thought embarrassed me, yet it turned me on. Could they smell me?...

Sams fingers found their destination. My knees buckled. I was moaning, begging, pleading,...my arms flew back and encircled Deans neck, my fingers twisting through his hair. He steadied me with one arm but continued his merciless assault on my nipple with the other. " Relax baby, ... Sammy's gonna make you feel good" Sam's fingers ran through my slick folds. Sliding them throgh the wetness slowly. I could not handle the sweet seduction. I wanted them inside me.

" Stop teasing me Sam " i was begging. "Just do it! " " Whatever you want baby"... he said slid 2 fingers into my pussy! I screamed in sweet ecstasy. Sam kissed my mouth, his kissed were demanding and aggressive. What Sam wanted, Sam took. His fingers pistoned in and out of me mercilessly and his thumb pressed against my clit. Dean's erection was pressed against my ass. I was on the edge. I was in heaven. "Dont stop-p ..." "Shh ..." Sam leaned closer to my face " Come for me baby, come for me my little slut"

His magic fingers and dirty talk pushed me over the edge. I came like never before. My body shook and i screamed. My screams filled the night. I tried to steady myself, panting. Our bodies were drenched in sweat, and the air smelled of sex. I straightened up.

" Feeling better?" Asked Dean and opened the door of the shaft " Come on, lets continue this party back at the motel. " We walked towards the Impala. Dean tossed Sam the keys. "You drive, " he said as he pulled me into the back seat.


End file.
